


His Eyes Were Azran

by VermontScribble



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Slight spoilers, Still, Swift is Azran, in the context of things, technically it does but very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Randall realises something about a boy he meets in the museum that day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	His Eyes Were Azran

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece connected to my ongoing works in which Swift is an Azran reincarnation. This one may be short but I believe despite its length, it gets across the exact story I wanted to tell. This is set during that part of Miracle Mask where the gang are around 17/18. Swift happens to be 18. So, enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Hershel had never once said that Randall was delusional. A bit trigger happy, perhaps, but never that he was crazy for believing the Azran relics were out there somewhere. In fact, Hershel agreed somewhat, that maybe their temples and stones could be out there waiting for someone to discover them. However, when they went to London that evening to peruse the museum, Hershel had to stop Randall before someone got hurt, or in trouble with the police. 

* * *

“Hershel! You’ll want to see this!” Randall calls from another room. Hershel’s shoulders drop as he slumps away from the iguanodon he was gazing at and shuffles over to find Randall, staring at a carved stone placed carefully within a glass casing. On the other side of the glass, a young boy with a tangle of blonde hair and heterochromia looks straight at Randall, a plaster stuck across his nose, another bandage taped to his jaw. 

“Randall, what does the writing on this tablet say, exactly?” Hershel asks, but soon realises Randall isn’t looking at the tablet. He’s staring right at the blonde boy, looking into his two toned eyes with awe on his face. Randall mutters something to Hershel quietly, pointing to the stone tablet. 

“His eyes were of the land and of the seas,” Randall says quietly, merely a whisper. Then looks at Hershel with a grin. The boy on the other side of the glass is jotting things down by now in a field notebook, tapping away at buttons on his phone simultaneously. 

“And? Is it about someone, then?” Hershel asks. Randall points to the stone again. 

“Skylar, Knight of the Azran. He was the proclaimed guardian to the Queen of Ambrosia and the Princess of the Golden Garden!” Randall exclaims. The blonde boy has since moved past them, an expensive designer coat swishing around his ankles as he walks off, his heavy combat boots clunking against the marble floors. 

“What else does it say?” Hershel prompts. Randall scrutinises the text, biting his lip as he stares at it carefully, tapping his index finger to his chin. 

“His hair white as angel wings and his skin that of the earth’s ruddy touch. His neck scarred with ivory and gold,” Randall continues. Hershel whips round, the blonde boy now perched on the edge of a display looks up and glares at a skeleton of massive proportions, his collar rolled down just enough that Randall notices the thin, golden scar across his throat. 

“What you looking at, Ascot?” The boy says with a sneer when he looks back in Randall's direction. He shoves his phone into a clunky looking shoulder bag hanging over his arm.

“Sorry. You just happen to match the description on this tablet, that’s all,” Randall explains. The blonde boy swings from his perch and strides over, thin legs cloaked by wide black trousers. 

“Yeah? Well, I know a girl that looks like the queen. Her name’s Melina,” The boy says. He’s dressed well for someone at a similar age to them, and Randall wonders where he obtained the money or the means. He dares ask any questions, because this boy seemed to know his surname and his business, and anyone like that was bad news to Randall. 

“What’s your name?” Randall asks. The blonde boy sniggers a little, and passes him a hand to shake. 

“Skylar,” He answers with a smirk, and leans forward to look at the tablet displayed. A large green looking thing with carvings and engravings of letters and words that seemed so familiar to him. It was like he knew them.

“These are Azran. But something is off. The Knight was also a prince, who called himself knight to hide who he really was. He owned the Infinite Vault,” Skylar says, pushing back stray strands of hair. Randall’s eyes go wide, and before Hershel can stop him, he’s grabbed on to Skylar’s shoulders and is begging to know more. 

* * *

Later, Randall sits at Hershel’s dining room table and says one thing. 

“His eyes were Azran,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I take fanfic requests here: voutraixmont.tumblr.com


End file.
